


Right as a Name

by floofboy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haruhara throw me whatever you want I will make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: Ros is Sion, Ros is Creasion, Ros is Soldier, but after all the dust has settled, Alba chooses Ros, and so that's what Ros will happily be.That doesn't mean Ros won't tease him for it though.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Right as a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Running into a bit of a block with my next oneshot, so writing this up as a fluffy break. Perhaps I should be instead working on my fifteen page report due next week that I have not started. Perhaps, but I cannot say I make smart decisions in life.

“Hero,” Ros says suddenly, spinning around in his chair to face Alba sitting behind him. 

He jabs Alba in the back when he doesn’t respond immediately, and the hero yelps in response. 

Alba turns away from his computer, small scowl clear to be seen. “What is it, Ros?”

“I was wondering,” says Ros, then stops. 

“...Wondering what?” asks Alba, more confused than irritated now. 

“I was wondering,” Ros repeats, then scoots closer on his chair, leans in so he’s staring right up at Alba. He sees Alba swallow nervously, but the other hero still meets his eyes steadily. 

Ros just smiles and continues- “Why you decided on ‘Ros’.”

“Huh?” blurts Alba, and as expected, flushes. “D-decided on you?” 

“Yes,” Ros says brightly. “You tried to call me ‘Sion’ for a bit, didn’t you? But you’ve stopped.”

“Oh,” mumbles Alba, relaxing a little. “You mean that.”

“But I’d be happy to hear your reasoning on why you decided on _me_ too!” 

Alba flushes deeper. “I mean-“ he says haltingly, clearly embarrassed. “I-I’ve always just wanted you to be happy, and, um, I’ve always been happiest by your side, because, that is, you were one of my first friends, and I-“

“-What are you actually explaining for, Hero?” Ros quickly cuts in, sneer on his face. 

(His cheeks are starting to feel hot. He hopes desperately that the sneer is enough to cover that up.)

Alba puffs up, defensive. “You were the one who asked!” 

“Anyways, _moving on_ ,” Ros says dismissively, ignoring Alba’s pouts. “I just wanted to hear why you call me Ros.” 

He gazes at Alba in cheery anticipation. But the other hero just glances away, hands fiddling in his lap. 

“Why now?” mumbles Alba. 

“I just happened to remember,” Ros says sweetly. “So go on, explain.”

Nowadays, Ros uses Ros for everything. 

(Even in his own mind.)

His legal documents, semi-legally procured behind the King’s back. His bank account, his credit card, the social media accounts Alba made for him on this “Internet” thing. All of them use ‘Ros’, with no last name (at least for now.)

So, bored at work and staring at his work account’s display name in a blank daze, Ros had a flash of inspiration. 

Couldn’t he use this to tease Alba?

He could press the other hero, see him blush and make awkward excuses. Make him explain why he gave up using Ros’ birth name after only some half-hearted efforts a few years back. 

Ros didn’t care what Alba called him, but messing with Alba was always fun, and would be plenty more fun than trying to figure out these spreadsheets. 

His smile widens as he stares at Alba, waiting for the hero’s response. 

Finally, flushing even harder, Alba looks back at Ros and opens his mouth to say-

“Too many people called you Sion.”

Ros blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean, um,” Alba says weakly, “Crea-san and Lake-kun both called you Sii-tan, your mom called you Sion, Elf - and Alf, later - called you Sion-kun, most of the demons we knew called you Creasion…” 

“...And?” Ros says, voice flat. 

Alba looks as though he wants the floor to swallow him up, but he continues regardless. “And, uh, I wanted- I wanted to be, um.” He turns his gaze towards at his lap, then, barely above a whisper- “I wanted what I called you to be more special.”

Ros blinks, turning over those words in his mind for some moments before-

(He feels his face _burn._ )

On cue, he slams a punch into Alba’s stomach - the hero hacking out a cough on impact - then quickly spins around. 

It definitely isn’t to hide his face. 

(It definitely is to hide his face, and Ros shoves his face into his hands to hide it even more.)

“That’s creepy, Hero,” mumbles out Ros from behind his hands. “And stupid.”

“Sorry,” Alba says, sounding dejected. 

“Rchi has always called me Ros anyways.”

“I know, I was fine with Rchi- I just, um.“ Alba coughs. “I wanted to be different from your other friends…”

“So you just didn’t like anyone I could possibly _like_ calling me that?” Ros snorts. “Possessiveness doesn’t suit you.” 

“Sorry,” Alba says again, sounding even more dejected. 

“Stupid,” repeats Ros, then lets his hands fall into his lap. He turns his face back, just a little, and says, “What you called me was always special anyways.”

It’s not a lie. 

It’s as far from as a lie as it could be. 

Way back when, when he had just woken from his long sleep as Hero Creasion, he chose ‘Ros’ because Creasion obviously wasn’t an option if he wanted to stay low, but he still wanted to honour Crea. 

So the name wasn’t his own. It was Crea’s - it was a reminder, to not forget who had always been fighting for. 

That’s why he shuts down Alba down so quickly when the young hero asks Ros to call him by his first name. Because if he did that, Alba might call him Ros right back, and-

That wasn’t him. 

So Ros called him Hero, he called him Soldier, and that’s what they both became. ‘Ros’ was supposed to be a reminder, but it faded the more time he spent with Alba, the more Alba called out to him, the more he became his soldier. 

(The more he became his.)

By the time Dezember and his goonies force him to remember his duties, ‘Soldier’ has settled in for him far too comfortably. He’s Sion, he’s Creasion, now he’s Soldier-

And when he returns to an Alba who unabashedly calls him Ros, he finds that now he’s Ros too, and he loves it, even as he hates himself for it for a little while. Hates that he treasures Alba calling him by a name that should’ve been nothing but a painful reminder, hates that Alba can so easily make him forget what he needs to do for the world, for Crea. 

But then Crea is saved, thanks to Teufel and Honey and the Second and _Alba-_

And Ros can be Ros without guilt gnawing at his insides. Can put aside Creasion at long last, can put aside Crea’s fantasies of Adventurer Ros, can just be Hero Alba’s Soldier Ros and nothing more. 

(As he hopes desperately that Alba wants to be Soldier Ros’ Hero Alba in return.)

So of course what Alba called him was special. The idea that the other hero worried over it was ridiculous. 

Alba made the name Ros chose for self-penitence feel _right_.

Ros quickly whips his face back forwards before he can fully take in the expression of shock on Alba’s face, then rolls himself back to his desk. “Anyways, I should get back to work, so-“

“Wait wait wait wait!” Alba sputters. Ros hears a clatter, then a tap-tap-tap of footsteps later there’s a hand gripping his shoulder right. “What do you mean by that?”

“By what?” Ros asks, looking up at Alba as innocently as he can. 

“You can’t play dumb when your face is bright red!” Alba snaps, and Ros clicks his tongue. 

(He has so little tolerance around Alba lately. It’s embarrassing, but he can’t seem to stop it.)

“Fine,” he grumbles, glancing back down to his lap. “Can’t you guess what I mean? Idiot hero.”

“I can’t, so I’m asking,” Alba says firmly. 

Ros just scowls. “What if I don’t want to say?”

“...If you really don’t want to say,” Alba says carefully, “That’s fine.”

There’s an obvious note of disappointment in his voice though, and so Ros bites back a sigh. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Ros mutters- “What name do I _use_ , Hero?”

Silence, as Alba blinks at him, frowning. He cocks his head to the side. “What do you…” 

Realization dawns on his face, and Ros barely has time to react before arms are wrapping tight around him. 

“Get off of me,” grumbles Ros. 

But he remains still in Alba’s grip.

So unsurprisingly, Alba just squeezes tighter, presses his face into Ros’ shoulder, and murmurs, “Are you really fine with all of this?”

“With all of what?”

“Using the name I call you,” Alba says quietly. “I’ll call you Sion, if you want.”

Ros laughs, the sound mocking. “So egoistical, Hero. You think you decide what name I go by?”

“You just _said-_ “ Alba starts, voice annoyed, and Ros can easily imagine the pout on the other hero’s face. 

“-Well,” Ros cuts in before Alba can really get going. “I suppose yes, you play a part.” He snorts. “After all, in case you forgot-“

(It would be so easy to forget, with how much Alba’s surpassed him by now, and Ros falters for a moment before continuing.)

“- _I_ was the one who had to deal with your dismal academics when you were learning magic.” He brings up a hand to ruffle Alba’s hair, the other hero looking happy at the touch. Ros can’t help but smile. “I wouldn’t want to strain your brain too much.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” Alba objects, though Ros would sincerely beg to differ. But before he can say just that, Alba lifts his head a little, brushes his lips against Ros’ ears. “And besides-“ he murmurs, voice lower, “-This is different. If it’ll make you happier, I’ll do anything.”

“Don’t try to act all cool,” Ros says immediately, slapping Alba’s back. 

(It makes his heart beat too fast, and Ros prays Alba can’t feel that, draped over him as he is.)

Ros rolls his eyes, purposefully nonchalant, and continues, “I’m happiest with ‘Ros’, Hero. If I weren’t anymore, you’d be the first to know.”

“Okay,” says Alba, sounding appeased. 

“...And I hope,” says Ros after a careful pause, “that you’re happiest with ‘Hero’.”

Alba makes a surprised noise and leans back a little. There’s a smile on his face, so dopey and idiotic that Ros really wants to put a fist through it. 

He reluctantly refrains, if only because freeing his arms from under Alba’s hold is too much of a pain. 

“I am,” Alba says, smile widening even further.

“Good,” Ros says, then- his composure breaking when faced with Alba’s cheer-

-smiles back, just as widely. 

**Author's Note:**

> salt, standing outside the door for fifteen minutes waiting for albatross to be done with their shit so he can ask alba about a work thing: god other me must've had it so good not having to deal with them together.  
> other salt, slamming a gate open from elf's universe a thousand years in the past: _ha_ , you think I had it good? just you wait until they get _married!_
> 
> anyways, I just hope you enjoyed! hit us up at the [senyuu discord](https://discord.gg/EPxGygy) if you'd like.


End file.
